Standing Still
by GeneralSeph
Summary: Sephiroth returns after a mission, to Cloud. DISCLAIMER: I don't own, or claim to - so don't sue.


Making his way home after a long mission, Sephiroth sighed, dragging his feet. This mission had taken the better part of two weeks to complete, and it had been that long since he'd seen Cloud as a result. Cloud had stayed behind at their home together on the outskirts of Midgar, while Sephiroth had travelled to Modeoheim.

Looking up at the house as he reached it, he smiled, knowing that Cloud would be tucked away asleep; he always looked so peaceful while he slept - and as a result, Seph could never really keep his hands or arms to himself. Whenever he saw Cloud in such a state he couldn't help but take him in his arms and hold him close.

He pulled out his key and made his way up the front steps, checked the mailbox instinctively, then put the key in the lock and swung the door open, careful not to make a sound and wake Cloud. Bending over, he unbuckled the straps around his boots and pulled them off, sighing as he put them by the door, then reached up to unbuckle and pull his jacket off. Looking around the entryway area, he saw through to the living room, a book sitting on the table beside a sleeping Cloud in the armchair. "Cloud..."

He made his way over quietly, and after admiring the peaceful look on Cloud's face for a moment, leaned down to pick him up, holding him close to his chest, the blanket still around the sleeping boy's body. Cloud stirred, murmuring something in his half awake state, and Sephiroth smiled, speaking softly in return. "Cloud, I'm here. I'm taking you to bed now."

A murmur of assent was heard, and Sephiroth carried Cloud through the living space to the bedroom, then set him down on the bed. Cloud looked up at him, rubbing sleepily at one of his eyes, and smiled. "Hey... missed you..."

"I missed you too, Cloud." Seph nodded and smiled gently, pulling his shirt over his head, then removed his pants, leaving his underwear, before crawling onto the bed beside his lover. "It was lonely in Modeoheim without you." Turning over, he put his arms around Cloud and pulled him close, nuzzling his cheek, Cloud curling into his chest as a result. Seph reached down and pulled the sheets up over them, then sighed, comfort and relief taking over him as Cloud held onto him for what felt like dear life, head pressed to his pectoral. "Are you alright?"

Cloud nodded against his chest, but didn't pull away. Instead, he spoke against Sephiroth's skin. "I'm okay... I just missed you. Missed this. You're comfortable..." he laughed sheepishly, then curled closer.

"So are you." sighing softly, Sephiroth held Cloud close, then leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "I love you. You remembered while I was away, didn't you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" pulling back from Sephiroth's chest just enough to look up at him, he smiled, then reached up to cup his cheek in his palm. "Did you?"

Sephiroth hesitated, then nodded, nuzzling against Cloud's hand. "I remembered, I just - missed you. That's all."

"Aw..." Cloud smiled brightly, then snuggled back into Sephiroth's chest. "I missed you too, so much. It's lonely here without you. And...cold." Looking up again, he pouted, wriggling closer into his partner's body, who laughed softly, then tightened his arms.

"It was cold in Modeoheim too, you know. I don't like being without you." he frowned, resting his cheek on the top of Cloud's head, who nodded, his hand tentatively touching Sephiroth's side.

"Maybe I can warm you up? Warm us both up?" He bit his lip, looking up at the older man's face. Seph opened his eyes, green meeting blue, and nodded, murmuring.

"I'd like that."

Cloud nuzzled Sephiroth's chest for a moment before pulling away, and placing his hands on it, pushing the General over to lie on his back. Straddling his waist, Cloud leaned down, nuzzling Sephiroth's lips before pressing his own against them, kissing gently. Sephiroth responded by returning the kiss, his eyes slipping shut again, and hands coming to rest on Cloud's thighs. Smiling, Cloud nuzzled Sephiroth's nose before straightening up.

"I love you, Seph."

"I love you too, Cloud..." Sephiroth looked up at him again, his hands moving up to the waistband of Cloud's pyjama bottoms, fingers slipping inside. Watching Cloud's expression, he slowly drew them down, Cloud lifting himself up to help. "You are..."

"Hm?" Cloud tilted his head, moving off of Sephiroth's lap to pull his pants the rest of the way off. "I'm what?" Leaning down, Cloud slipping his fingers into the waistband of Sephiroth's underwear, pulling them down slowly, Sephiroth sighing and lifting his hips.

"You're beautiful. And mine."

Cloud nodded, biting his lip, desire starting to burn in his chest. He loved in when Sephiroth was possessive. "I'm yours. All yours. And you're mine..." he straddled Sephiroth's waist again, reaching back slowly to caress and stroke his lover's cock to full hardness, then wrapped his fingers around the shaft, moving them slowly over the hard heat, watching Sephiroth's face and the look of complete pleasure that passed over it. "Seph, you're so beautiful..." his sentence trailed off when Sephiroth's fingers closed over Cloud's cock, stroking it time with the touches being administered on his own.

"So are you..." Sephiroth looked up and groaned softly, warmth already spreading through his body in response to Cloud's touches. "Missed this." Twisting his hand slightly, he started to jerk Cloud's cock slowly, sighing as the younger man's eyes closed.

"Me too..." Cloud leaned down and pressed his lips to Sephiroth's, the kiss starting out slow at first, then building passionately, Cloud pulling back a moment later and panting softly, leaning over to rummage through the bedside table drawer for a bottle of lube. "I want you now, Seph..."

Sephiroth nodded, his own breath coming faster, and a slight blush across his cheeks as he watched Cloud prepare himself, moaning softly at the combined pleasure of his fingers inside him, and Seph's hand on his cock. "God..."

"No, Cloud." Cloud smirked a little, pulling his fingers free and reaching behind him to grasp Sephiroth's length, positioning himself. "I love you, Seph..." he bit his lip and pressed back, Sephiroth sliding into him and filling him, a low moan escaping from the older man.

Sephiroth continued his strokes on Cloud's cock as the younger man started to move, raising and lowering his hips in a slow rhythm, Sephiroth's rocking up to meet him with each thrust; his hand moving up to the back of Cloud's neck, pulling him down into a rough and hungry kiss.

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room, Cloud's movements started to become more erratic as Seph stroked him faster; their breath coming in short gasps and ending in a loud moan as they climaxed together. "Seph!!!" After riding it out, Cloud leaned down onto Sephiroth's chest as their orgasms ebbed away, holding onto him tightly. "I missed you... missed you so much..."

"I know..." Sephiroth sighed softly, his arms wrapping around his lover tightly, holding him close as their heartbeats slowed together, resuming a normal pace after a short while. "I love you."

Cloud nuzzled Sephiroth's throat affectionately, kissing his collarbone as he moved off of his lap, and reached over for some tissues. "I love you too... I'm sorry - messy..." He laughed quietly and cleaned them up, Seph smiling gently in amusement and fondness.

Reaching up, Sephiroth stroked his knuckles over Cloud's cheek, eyes fixed on the young man's face. "Don't apologize. I missed all of this - including the mess." he chuckled quietly, pulling Cloud down again to nestle against his chest, his arms winding around him.

Nuzzling into Sephiroth's chest, Cloud smiled. This man was easily the most powerful one on the planet; he was stern, strict, and professional - some even said cold - but he could feel his warmth. He could see the affection in Seph's eyes when they were together, and nothing could make him happier. People wouldn't expect Sephiroth to be so affectionate, but he always had been with Cloud. Cloud seemed to bring out the best in him. He loved spending time with Sephiroth, but it came so scarcely - now was a time of crisis on The Planet, and he was needed. He would be sent away again soon, somewhere undoubtedly where Cloud couldn't follow... He looked up as Sephiroth spoke again, his voice soft and quiet, relaxed, although with a hint of yearning.

"I wish time would stand still."

And for the moment, it did. For that split second, nothing moved, and they just held each other.

"Eyes betray the soul and bear it's thinking.

Beyond words they say so many things to me.

A stranger here reborn it seems

awaking wonders deep in me.

If nothing's ventured nothing's gained

so I must seize the day.

And fighting time so hard I pray

that this moment lasts forever.

And will the world stay standing still at least for me.

Through my eyes stare into me.

I bear my heart for all to see.

With my face turned to the sun there ever standing still.

It wasn't you it wasn't me it wasn't anyone.

It was a day so long awaited and a chance to be as me.

I let the wind run through my hands

as I turned to walk away.

In distant days I long to sense it all so clear.

And fighting time so hard I pray

that this moment lasts forever.

And will the world stay standing still at least for me.

Through my eyes stare into me.

I bear my heart for all to see.

With my face turned to the sun there ever standing still.

And fighting time so much I ask.

I will this morning last forever.

Though seasons change and things come to pass

remain inside of me.

And fighting time so hard I pray

that this moment lasts forever.

and will the world stay standing still at least for me.

I had no faith before that day in any vow or deed.

Days followed days and years were meaningless.

Despite the wisdom of defeat

I bore my heart for all to see the wonders I'd seen."


End file.
